


Marriage Is A Fickle Thing

by distressed_dumpling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deep Fluff, Denial of Feelings, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Watson, Hope you like it :), I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't normally do Johnlock but here it is, John Watson is Not Gay, M/M, Mary Morstan comes back from the dead to tell John he's being an idiot, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, POV John Watson, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Wedding, Short & Sweet, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, clean fic, good pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressed_dumpling/pseuds/distressed_dumpling
Summary: Sherlock and John are in the middle of wedding stuff when they get a delivery from Mary with an urgent message for John. And Sherlock. But mostly John.





	Marriage Is A Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Johnlock, but I think it turned out okay.

     “If anyone out there still cares, I’m not actually gay,” said John for the millionth time. He and Sherlock were getting their pictures taken, and this little activity John could tell irritated Sherlock more than he let on.  
     “Yes, you are, now shut up. It’s our wedding day.” Sherlock put his arm around John’s waist. His gesture felt warm and kind, quite unlike the fake niceties Sherlock sometimes put on for the general public.  
     “Uh…excuse me? This is for a Mr. And Mr….. Watson-Holmes?” Both John and Sherlock looked up at the same time, both incredibly confused.  
     “What? We weren’t….expecting anything…. Sherlock, did you—?”  
     “No, John, I did not.” Sherlock strode over to the delivery man, who was holding an extraordinarily small package and a small letter.  
     “Sign here,” the man mumbled.  
     “Why, uh…. why couldn’t this have been sent in the mail again?”  
     “Oh, the box was left with very specific instructions for it to be hand-delivered to you in the event that you two got married. Strange, but there it is. The letter was originally going to be mailed, but it was going to you two anyway, so…” The delivery man laughed. “Well, congratulations, you two!” With the transaction complete, the man strode off and drove away. Sherlock started to walk towards John, examining both packages.  
     “Well, the letter is from Mycroft, surprisingly. Unsurprisingly, he’s telling us both that we were thick to not realize we were homosexuals earlier.” Sherlock sighed, and put the letter down onto a table. “Now, the package…”  
John, still frozen in his spot, and still in a daze from when both he and Sherlock had both asked the other to marry him, didn’t quite register Sherlock’s next words, which was quite like a gentle wave breaking over his brain.  
     “John…. This package is from Mary.”  
Suddenly, his curiosity drowned out his surroundings completely.  
     “What?” John felt a certain stiffness from his heart. He hadn’t thought about Mary in years, and that was on purpose. But Mary was gone, so she couldn’t have sent it to them. She just couldn’t have done. John grabbed the package hastily from Sherlock. And like a dagger to his very soul, there on the package lay the words ‘Mary Watson.’ John opened it slowly. Inside was a CD, carefully packaged.  
     “I think that will be quite enough photos for the day.” John was still staring at the package by the time Sherlock had led everyone else out the door. “Do you want to watch it?” Sherlock’s voice came softly. No, John wasn’t ready… but he never would be. Shakily, he looked up, only to realize that, at some point, he had been led to an empty nearby table. But in the rest of the room, instead of wedding decorations and planning bustling about, everything lay still and quiet. And dim. A few curtains had been drawn. The doors had been closed. A T.V. had been wheeled in front of the table John was sitting in.  
     “Yes,” came John’s distant reply. It felt weak, so he tried again and cleared his throat. “Yes, I want to watch it.” John tried to find his inner strength as Sherlock took the brown box from John. His hand came out carefully holding a CD labelled 'The Lovebirds.' Oh, Mary.  
A few moments later, Mary appeared on the screen, and Sherlock sat down beside him.  
     “Hello, John, Sherlock. It’s probably been a while since you’ve seen me. If you get this, it means this is the second video in which I tell you that yes, John, I am not here anymore. This video is most likely nowhere near recent. But that’s not the reason for this video. I want to tell you both something very important, but this is more so directed towards John. As soon as I met you two, I could tell there was something there, something I couldn’t hope to compete with. And John, you’ve probably been telling yourself ever since you both proposed to each other that you’re not gay. But you’re getting married to someone more than your best friend, and that’s not going to change. So what I’ve come to tell you is this: GET OVER YOURSELF. Accept it. You are gay. And I couldn’t be more proud. Unfortunately this is the last video I left you. So congratulations, you two. Oh, and please tell Ms. Hudson that she won the bet. That woman is amazing, I swear. Love you both.”  
After the video ended, the screen turned black. John almost couldn’t believe his ex-wife had come back from the grave to tell him to officially accept that he was gay, and he would be damned if he wouldn’t.  
     “I’m gay.” John stared straight ahead while saying this, and a smile ever so slowly creeped onto his face. Sherlock patted John’s knee reassuringly.  
     “That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I honestly started off with the intention of this being really short and funny but it ended up going….really deep? I’m cool with it, though. Let me know what all of you think, as it's my first fic that I've ever published!


End file.
